Cactus Cat Gang
The Cactus Cat Gang is the group of antagonists from An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. A gang of feline bandits from the Wild West, they intend only the worst for any and all mice they meet. However, their boss has plans of a more nefarious kind in mind. An American Tail: Fievel Goes West The Cactus Cat Gang is first seen during Fievel Mousekewitz's imagination sequence. Having surrounded famous lawdog Wylie Burp, they intend to destroy him. However, an unexpected appearance from Fievel Mousekewitz (aka Filly the Kid) sends them running, as the young rodent hero blasts their weapons clean out of their hands, sending all of the cats (save for their leader) running into the desert with their tails in between their legs. As Wylie rewards Fievel for his aid with a golden sheriff's star, the Cactus Cat Gang's boss attempts to assassinate Fievel; naturally, though, Fievel is prepared for a fight, but a call from his mother halts his adventure and sends him back home. The Cactus Cat Gang make an actual appearance roughly after Tiger loses his girlfriend. They were ordered by Cat R. Waul to just scare the mice away, causing chaos and destruction but NO eating only One Eye who almost disobeyed his boss. After convincing all the other mice to go to Green River, the cats ride the same train as them. Fievel's curiosity leads him to their car, where he over hears Cat R. Waul's plan: Have the mice be cheap labor for setting up their shops in town and then kill them all in one felt swoop. When the mice arrive into town, they saw the land flourishing thanks for a flowing trickle of water that comes from a leak in the town's water tower... which Chula plugs up. Leading Cat R Waul to convince the mice to work with the cats in "peaceful coexistence". In which the entire society of mice help build shops for them, such as a saloons. Cat R Waul tries to keep his men from keeping up the bluff up until when Wylie Burp, Tiger, and Fievel show up and stop their plans. Leading to a great battle, the cat gang end up in a letter bag, whisked away by a passing train. It's unknown that all the cats in Green River were part of the gang, as most of them, save for Ms. Kitty and Tiger, knew the plan of mouse burgers. Other Mediums Fievel's American Tails The Cat Gang ruffle appear as minor villains, basically voiceless henchmen to Cat R. Waul. Sweet William breaks out on his own with Slim and Felonius as his underlings, and in some episodes even opposes Cat R. Waul. In the Fievel's Playland at Universial Studios, there is a photo-spot of a wanted poster of the gang, with holes in place of Cat R. Waul, Chula, and a short gun-slinging cat where vistiors can stick their heads in and have their faces on their bodies.http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_ZL0jrnBxxCo/TPByC1Ag6iI/AAAAAAAABEg/A0Y2kK93714/s1600/DSC04893.JPG Video Games The Catgang members, mostly Cat R. Waul, Chula, and some of the enforcers, such as One Eye, appear as bosses in the video game adaption of the movie. Members *Cat R. Waul (leader) *T.R. Chula (second-in-command) *One Eye (potential enforcer) *Frenchy * Sweet William * Felonius "Earless" Poultroon (a skinny blue cat with a chunk of his ear missing) * Slim (a short, stout cat, despite his name) * The Architect (a bespectacled cat with a German accent) * Roger * Sylvester *Many unnamed cat bandits Category:Cats Category:Evil Gangs Category:Singing Villains Category:Liars Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Hungry Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Criminals Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Don Bluth Villains